One group of existing monitoring devices comprises a patch which is attachable to a skin surface and which includes a processor and/or a transmitter for transmitting a captured body signal in raw or processed form. Such monitoring devices are known e.g. for sport training purposes where they are integrated in a belt to be fastened over the chest, about the wrist or at other body locations. Typically, they are used repeatedly by the same user.
Another group of existing devices comprises a patch working as a sensor or data collector and a separate processor which can process the collected data. The patch and processor are typically joined adhesively or by a kind of snap-locking feature. Due to the two-part structure with a separate processor, the known devices often become bulky and heavy, and they are typically not comfortable to wear, or they are difficult to fit onto the body. As an example, it is not unusual that cloth, hair and other items become trapped between the data collector and the processor, that data exchange between the data collector and the processor fails, or that the data collector and processor separates unintentionally.
WO 2006094513 discloses a micro electronic system predominantly for monitoring physiological or neurological conditions. The system is embedded in a three-dimensional adhesive device which can be attached to the skin of a mammal. The microelectronic system uses wireless communication and it is useful for measuring ECG (Electro CardioGraphy), EMG (Electro MyoGraphy), EEG (Electro EncephaloGraphy), blood glucose, pulse, blood pressure, pH, and oxygen.
WO 03/065926 discloses a wearable biomonitor with a flexible and thin integrated circuit. The disclosure includes ways to achieve high comfort of wear by using a thin layer adhesive or pads of adhesive for fixation to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,488 discloses an opto-electronic sensor for producing electrical signals representative of a physiological condition. The sensors may be attached to the body by a double-sided pressure sensitive adhesive on a polyester lining.